


Sae vs. Frog

by koi_choshi



Category: AKB48
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Saeyaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Sayaka has a new pet. And Sae is not pleased





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm… well,  this plot bunny has been running around ever since I saw that video clip of Sayaka bringing her frogs to the studio… ^_^

“What are these?”

“My pets! Aren’t they cute?” Sayaka replied as she picked one small aquarium, staring at the slimy spotted frog as if it was the cutest thing in the world.

“Sayaka~ you call these pets?”

The older one just raised an eyebrow. “What are you even doing inside my room?” she asked. She just stepped out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel.

Sae remembered her purpose so she immediately jumped on Sayaka, hugging her. “You smell sooo good!” she commented. “I want to sleep here today!”

“Well, I cannot drive you out at this time, right?” Sayaka replied. She patted Sae’s hair gently, and pushed her to sit on the bed. Sae grinned happily.

“When did these things arrive?” Sae asked. She was really freaking out at Sayaka’s weird pets. First she got a weird worm with legs – __“That’s an axolotl!”__ Sayaka always said – and now frogs! She won’t be surprised if one day Sayaka would bring a snake in the studio as her new pet.

“The pet shop delivered them yesterday,” Sayaka replied as she continued combing her hair in front of the mirror. “I’ve been waiting for them for so long!”

Sae pouted. “Why can’t you just have dogs or cats like the others?” she asked curiously.

“No, Sae-chan, they’re cuter than dogs or cats!” she fearlessly grabbed one of her three new pets and held them out for her partner to see. “They’re more colorful too!”

Sae made another peculiar expression as Sayaka grabbed her hand and slowly forced her to touch the amphibian. As her index finger touched the moist skin, it croaked.

“IYAAA!” Sae yelled in surprise. Sayaka laughed and Sae thought that was cute. __“Maybe I should try touching this frog again,”__ she said to herself. __“But it’s a frog!”__

“KAWAII!” Sayaka said continuously as she thought her partner was becoming in good terms with her new friend.

__“This feels so weird,”__ Sae thought as she gently prodded on the small frog.

Sayaka’s eyes twinkled with delight. “She likes you, Sae. Why don’t you hold her?” Without waiting for Sae’s reply and without realizing the look of utter shock on the younger one’s face, Sayaka grabbed Sae’s palm and let the amphibian hop on it.

“I’ll just clean up since you’ll stay over…”

“Sa…sayaka, I… I’ll just clean for you!” she stuttered as the frog stared at her. __“Do this for Sayaka!”__ she said to her inner self. The little frog croaked again.

Sae just held the frog as she watched the Team K captain fix some parts of the room. She was wearing a tank top and her pajama pants, pacing back and forth, and fixing that part of her room that could be mistaken as an exotic animal mini-zoo.

__“Sayaka is so weird,”__ she thought. Unlike other girls, she has a different definition of everything. Even her definition of cute is different. She had attitudes and actions that could be considered from boyish to manly, she had weird tastes, examples are these animals that she owns, but those things make Sayaka, Sayaka. Some people would hate her for being different, but even with those differences, Sae loved Sayaka. For Sae, she’s unique and above everyone else.

Even if those differences include this slimy frog…

“Sae-chan?” Sayaka called out.

“Yes?”

“You two seemed to be enjoying a lot! Let’s return her to the aquarium,” her partner said. Sayaka took the frog, patted it gently and returned it to the aquarium.

Sae just watched her dear captain as she performed final checks on the aquariums of her pets. __“Ah, she must really be happy with them,”__ she said as she just watched a delightful, motherly Sayaka taking care of her weird pets.

“So, let’s sleep!” Sae said. Before the owner of the room could tell her that she would be sleeping on the futon, she had already climbed on the bed. “Sayaka~, I want to sleep on your bed too!” she said in her puppy voice.

“But I already prepared your sleeping area!”

“Mou~ I’m very tired and slee…py…” she yawned.

Aside from her pets, Sae makes Sayaka happy. She knew that her genking was still uncomfortable with her choice of pets but she was really glad that Sae tried to be with her new pet frog, still unnamed, despite the weirdness. She was glad that Sae tries to understand her oddness.

Sayaka climbed on the bed and Sae faced her, looking at her with her big smile.  “I thought you’re sleepy?”

“Yes, I am,” Sae just grinned.

“I could still feel your energy, you know? I can push you down that futon this instant,” she joked, patting Sae’s head lightly again as the younger one pouted.

Sayaka squealed a bit when Sae suddenly hugged her. “I won’t fall because I’ll cling to you!” she said, sticking her tongue out.

“Fine, fine…”

“Can I kiss you before I sleep?” Sae requested, mustering the cutest puppy face she could have. Sayaka tried to ignore the cuteness but Sae repeatedly said, “Please…”

“Stop it already!” Sayaka just replied, closing her eyes and, well, anticipating the kiss.

“CROAK!”

“IYAAA!” Sae shouted, falling on her butt on the floor.

Sayaka just laughed as she took the frog to return it. She kissed it first.

“That’s unfair!” Sae said, her bottom still a bit painful.

Sayaka was laughing when she helped up her partner from the floor. She was still laughing as she went to bed.

“Sayaka… stop laughing already,” Sae said. “This is so embarrassing! A frog beat me to Sayaka.”

The captain stopped her laugh and laid down, facing Sae. “Good night,” she said, and surprising her bed-mate, she kissed Sae’s cheek before turning to the other side, embarrassed by her own action.

Sae just stayed motionless for some seconds. “Sayaka kissed me!” she gasped. “Ne… Sayakaaaa!” she poked her. However, she was already asleep.

“Even though she’s different from the others, Sayaka is the cutest, most beautiful, intelligent, and best for Sae. I love you,”she whispered before she went to bed too.

Sayaka just smiled, her eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Ashita no Kiss last 10 April 2012.  
> This is also my very first AKB fan fiction.


End file.
